Ore wa kitsune ja nai, ore wa, ookami no shonen
by GabrielWinshester
Summary: Hey Guys! Alors je vous arrête tout de suite pauvres âmes en perditions à la recherche du salut de vos misérables existences...Je ne poste pas ici un OS ou même une fic à chapitres à proprement parler. Non, je soumet une idée de fiction à chapitres aux auteus qui passe par là et qui sont peut être à la recherche de nouvelles idées pour leurs aventures loup-garouesques. Alors, si vo


_Hey Mama, pourquoi est-ce-que je suis différent des autres ? Pourquoi suis-je si étrange aux yeux du monde ?_

 _Mama, aujourd'hui je me suis fait un ami ! Il s'appelle Scott et c'est même mon frère maintenant !_

 _Un jour, des personnes t'aimerons pour ce que tu es, alors ne change jamais mon fils, et surtout, n'abandonne jamais ce qui te définis le plus._

 _Mama, qu'est-ce-qui fait de moi ce que je suis ?_

 _Ton humanité…_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Stiles ne se sentait plus totalement maître de lui, de son corps et même de ses propres pensées. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, mis à part ses quelques moments d'absence ou ses cernes de plus en plus marquées. On aurait pu être amené à penser que Scott lui se douterais de quelque chose étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la personne la plus proche de Stiles. Mais non, le jeune McCall était beaucoup trop obnubilé par sa séparation avec sa belle chasseresse et ses nouvelles aptitudes de lycanthrope pour faire attention à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Le reste de la meute elle, ne pouvait que mettre le comportement plus étrange encore de d'habitude de l'humain sur le compte de nuits blanches passées à jouer à ses jeux en ligne. Quant au shérif, après avoir eu connaissance de ce qui se tramait dans sa ville depuis un bon bout de temps et apprendre par la même occasion que ces évènements étaient d'ordre surnaturelle, lui, avait étrangement prit une certaine distance avec son propre fils. On imagine sans mal le choc d'une telle révélation, mais Stiles aurait espérer être soutenu par son père, et non être mis de côté par la dernière personne pour qui il avait l'impression d'encore un minimum compter.

Si seulement quelqu'un s'était un peu plus intéressé à Stiles, les choses auraient pu être différentes.

J'ai imaginé un autre tournant de l'histoire que j'aimerais que quelqu'un mette par écrit.

ATTENTION/ STEREK ! Ceci devra être sur fond, implicite ou explicite, de romance entre Derek et Stiles.

Tout d'abord, Scott est donc un True Alpha, Derek est toujours alpha parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais eu de Cora. Boyd et Erica sont en vie. Hell yeah*

Stiles serait comme dans la série, possédé par un Nogitsune, mais celui-ci serait en fait né d'un mauvais rituel réalisé par la mère de Kira Yukimura. En effet, Madame Yukimura aurait vu en Stiles un hôte parfait pour recevoir l'âme de son fils ainé disparu avant même la naissance de Kira. En voulant ramener l'âme de son fils kitsune du royaume des morts pour l'implanter dans le corps de Stiles, elle a fauté et l'âme du kitsune s'en ai vu obscurcie ce qui a conduit le kitsune à devenir un Nogitsune, un kitsune démoniaque. Elle aurait choisi Stiles parce qu'elle a su voir la force de l'hyperactif, son cœur et son esprit aussi pur que celui d'un nouveau-né. Un véritable ange sur Terre.

Je voudrais que Stiles, comme dans la série, souffre beaucoup de cette possession (Alison peut mourir comme vivre je m'en fiche cela sera à votre guise), mais que contrairement à la série, il arrive, après mille tourments, à se libérer lui-même de l'esprit du Nogitsune. Sa force d'esprit étonnera tout le monde mais surtout Deaton et Peter qui commencent à se poser des questions sur les facultés de l'humain. La famille Yukimura partira de BH après ce tragique épisode. La mère de Kira s'excusera pour ce qu'elle a fait mais remerciera Stiles d'avoir libérer et purifier l'âme de son fils adoré. Après libre à vous d'adapter ça comme vous le voulez de façon à ce que dans tous les cas le Nogitsune meurt quand même.

Puis post-possession, Stiles aura quand même du mal à se relever. (Isaac n'arrive plus à regarder Stiles de la même façon. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'une véritable relationship entre Stiles/Isaac soit détaillée. J'adore les fics où Stiles et un peu comme la Mama d'Isaac et de la meute). Tout le monde clame qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais Stiles voit que les regards que ses amis portent sur lui sont différents. Scott lui, a enfin pris conscience de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il porte à Stiles mais malheureusement va prendre la décision de s'éloigner de lui en espérant éloigner Stiles des problèmes liés au surnaturel. Sa décision va être approuvé à contre cœur par la meute HALE/MCCALL qui vont alors tourner le dos à leur ami, car si Stiles doute de la sincérité de l'amour/amitié que la meute peut lui porter, les loups eux ne veulent qu'une chose, c'est que Stiles n'est plus à souffrir. Surtout Derek qui voit en Stiles un gamin attachant et innocent qui ne doit pas être corrompu.

Stiles, n'ayant plus personne sur qui se reposer, décidera de partir en Russie (si son père et originaire de Pologne, sa mère serait Russe et aurait donc appris le Russe à son fils pendant son enfance en plus du polonais). Il y rencontrera Ba Ba, une vieille enchanteresse (sorcière blanche) qui va lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle sait et faire de lui un véritable « chasseur de sorcière ». Pendant son apprentissage, il rencontrera aussi, Akkela, une panthère garous de 19 ans qui a vu sa famille décimée par Gérard Argent et sa fille Kate et Ame, une jeune elfe de 16 ans qui a vécu de l'âge de 7 ans à 15 ans dans un bordel de créatures surnaturelles. Un véritable lien va se créer entre Stiles et Ame.

2 ans plus tard, pour la dernière année de lycée donc, Stiles reviendra à BH suite à l'appel de Deaton lui annonçant que son père a été blessé par une probable sorcière qui sévit dans la ville depuis quelques semaines sans que la meute arrive à mettre la patte dessus.

C'est ainsi que la meute retrouvera leur Stiles qui a bien changer depuis 2 ans. L'humain chétif qu'il était n'est plus qu'un souvenir, une image floue. Maintenant, Stiles a plus d'Hansel, le célèbre chasseur de sorcière.

Je veux quand même que Stiles reste Stiles. Je ne veux pas un personnage totalement OOC. Grâce à Ba Ba, il n'est plus « cliniquement » hyperactif, mais Stiles reste Stiles et son débit de parole reste le même. Son sarcasme, my god, je veux qu'il soit vénérer. Néanmoins, en mission, Stiles n'est plus ce gamin de la série mais un véritable Hunter.

La relation Sterek, je vous laisse le soin de l'écrire, la chérir et la façonner à votre guise. Pareil, je ne veux pas d'un Derek OOC totalement fleur bleue dégueulasse et surtout pas un Bottom Derek, je suis désolé mais ça je ne peux pas T-T. A vous de trouver le bon milieu )

A vous de voir aussi comment Stiles va réintégrer la meute (si vous décidez de la lui faire réintégrer). Comment les autres vont se rabibocher avec lui. Et aussi, à vous de voir comment va se reconstruire la relation entre les 2 Stilinski.

A vous de voir aussi comment vous allez faire entrer Akkela et Ame en scène. Oubliez pas qu'Ame et Stiles ont un lien très profond (grand-frère presque père/petite sœur) alors Ame rejoindra tôt ou tard Stiles à BH. Les liens entre les personnages OC et ceux de la série seront également de votre ressort.

Descriptifs des OC :

Ba Ba : Très mystérieuse sur ses origines, ressemble à une très vielle dame, toute petite toute fripé adorable mais qui possède un très grand pouvoir. C'est une enchanteresse puissante qui en connait beaucoup sur toutes les créatures surnaturelles qui peuplent nos terres. Elle a au moins 800. C'est elle qui va sauver Akkela in extrémiste en récupérant son corps calciné au milieu du massacre qu'on fait les Argent. Le hasard n'existe pas, aussi, Ba Ba fera en sorte que Stiles vienne à elle car elle sait que ce garçon est différent des autres. Elle enverra Stiles et Akkela pour une première mission de classe A qui sera de sauver Ame du bordel dans lequel elle est esclave depuis ses 7 ans. Elle apprendra à Stiles que celui est un sourcier très puissant et possiblement un cœur de meute.

Akkela : Jeune fille de 19 ans originaire d'Amérique Centrale. Elle a le même teint que Scott. Mesure 1m79 avec une très forte poitrine (j'aime les grosses poitrines xD). Un corps ferme et assez musclé. Des cheveux coupés courts asymétriques (pour ceux qui connaisse Doomsday, elle a la même coupe de cheveux que l'agent Saint Claire). De beaux yeux verts d'eau. Elle a un style très militaire dans le sens où elle privilégie toujours des vêtements souples où ses mouvements ne seront pas entravés à des vêtements à la Lydia. Elle se bat surtout voir tout le temps uniquement sous sa forme totale de panthère-garous, soit en panthère totalement noire aux yeux de béta jaunes. (Par ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ça stupide dans la série que la forme loup de Derek soit un loup de taille normal. Pour moi le loup devrait être plus proportionnel à la taille et à la corpulence de son humain. Peut-être pas aussi grand que ceux de Twilight mais eux sont plus ma cam), sinon, elle utilise sa vue très aiguisée au tir. Ba Ba la sauvera des flammes qui ont ravagé sa famille et la pendra sous son aile. Akkela aura du mal à se familiariser avec Stiles au début mais changera d'avis quand celui-ci sauvera Ame au péril de sa vie. Elle comprendra alors que pour Stiles, qu'importe ce que nous sommes, il nous aimera et nous protégera toujours no matter what. Akkela et Derek se ressemble beaucoup sur beaucoup de point ce qui assez drôle en soit.

Ame : Jeune elfle de 16 ans. Sa peau a d'étranges reflets porcelaines tant son teint et pâle et parfait. Ses yeux sont couleur or. Ses cheveux sont couleur or également et très long (oui oui #LordOfRings) Elle mesure environ 1m75. Son corps est très fin et magnifiquement bien fait. Petite poitrine, maxi décolleté (xD). Elle porte souvent des robes blanches ou or très fluides avec des décolletés très plongeants et des spartiates. Méfiez-vous, cette gamine est une pro du maniement des armes blanches, c'est inscrit dans le code génétique des elfes, aussi, malgré qu'elle est été arraché à ses parents très tôt, elle reste une guerrière redoutable. Ame peut être très froide et n'éprouve aucun regret à tuer autrui. Stiles va être la première personne qui réchauffera son cœur et qui l'aimera pour ce qu'elle est et pas pour ce qu'elle peut lui apporter. C'est pour ça qu'Ame tuera sans pitié ceux qui ose s'en prendre à Stiles. J'ai imaginé Jackson très grand frère avec Ame, et tandis qu'elle appelle Stiles « hahauwe » (mère) et appellera très vite Derek, Jackson et Boyd « anuiewe » (frère). Peut-être qu'une romance Isaac/Ame est possible ? A vous de voir.

Le terme sorcière : Attention, sorcière est le terme utilisé ici pour désigner une enchanteresse qui a fauté en utilisant sa magie à des desseins obscurs (magie noire). Ba Ba est donc une enchanteresse ou sorcière blanche.

Sourcier ou Fairy : Stiles lui est un sourcier, ce sont des humains ayant des capacités télékinésistes et pyrokinésistes qui sont extrêmement proche de la nature. Attention, on ne naît pas sourcier, on le devient. C'est à force de côtoyer le surnaturel, d'être proche d'un nemeton mais surtout d'avoir été posséder par un Nogitsune qui a fait de Stiles une Fairy. Malgré tout, il est et demeurera humain.

Stiles : Stiles a été vraiment secoué par l'épisode du Nogitsune mais plus encore par l'abandon dont il a été victime vis-à-vis de la meute et de son père. Son départ en Russie va se faire sans qu'il en ai parlé à qui que ce soit à part son père et Parrish. Pendant ces 2 ans, il va apprendre à utiliser ses aptitudes de sourcier mais également à devenir un vrai chasseur spécialisé dans la chasse à la sorcière. Ame lui apprendra le maniement des armes blanches et Akkela celui des armes à feux. Une meute de Moscou redevable à Ba Ba entrainera Stiles comme si il s'agissait de l'un des leurs. A vous d'imaginer le niveau de notre cher Stilinski junior. Malgré tout, Stiles se reconstruira petit à petit et redeviendra le bon vieux Stiles que l'on aime tous. Stiles a maintenant plus le style (sans mauvais jeu de mot xD) en tout cas l'apparence de Dylan O'Brien dans The Maze Runner mais avec les fringues d'Hansel du film Hansel et Gretel Chasseurs de Sorcières et une cape courte rouge sang (clin d'œil à tous ceux qui adore le côté Petit chaperon rouge de notre hyperactif préféré p )

C'est une histoire fantaisy que j'ai eu en rêve et je trouvais ça plutôt pas mal.

J'imagine ça comme une fic à chapitres parce que l'histoire mérite d'être bien détaillée.

Les relations entre les personnages sont très importantes. Les liens d'une meute sont pour moi primordiales et je trouve que dans la série ce n'est pas mis forcément très en avant.

La relation Scott/Stiles va être difficile mais elle en vaut la peine. L'amour qu'ils se portent mutuellement est magnifique et mérite beaucoup plus que ce que la série nous donne. On s'en fiche que certaines personnes trouvent cette relation trop ambiguë ou trop intense, Scott sans Stiles il est rien et l'inverse est vrai aussi. Même si McCall sort avec Alison et Stilinski avec Derek, leur relation, je pense, passera avant tout le reste.

Le Sterek, étrangement, je ne sais pas trop comment l'emmener dans l'histoire. Mais leur relation peut-être très belle. J'imagine des moments très matures comme d'autres complètement cons où notre bon vieux Stiles fera chier son Sourwolf xD Pourquoi pas donner un rival super canon à Derek pour faire bouger les choses p

Voilà, à bon entendeur. Chacun est libre de faire sa propre interprétation des idées citées plus haut mais faite moi savoir, que je puisse vous lire )

Bonne chance pour ceux qui se lancerons dans cette histoire et surtout, prenez plaisir à écrire hein xD


End file.
